Her dirty little secrets
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Tifa's dirty/hidden little secrets get revealed to Cloud, what will happen or what does happen? Read as Clouds save her from being stuck forever beneath her bed and where he find himself in a weird situation thanks to her. 3 M for mature content!


Paring: TIFA X CLOUD!  
Warning: MATURE CONTENT! NUDITY! SOME VERY, VERY BAD WORDS! xDDD  
Author: Enjoy my first TIFACLOUD fanficion ever~~I love this paring oh and it's my first final fantasy 7 fanfiction too thehe~~ Enjoy ~~xDD I do not own anything expect for this story~ My idea alone, oh and this is for a contest in DA :D

**Her dirty little secrets**

It was a beautiful morning for the lockhart female, the sunlight shone across her bedroom, waking her up gently. She rubbed her eyes quickly, grinning to herself, as she looked around the room, securing that no one was there or that the door was open. Nodding when she found no one and that the door was still closed, she climbed off of the bed, stretching her arms while yawning widely, a evil grin dancing on her lips. The girl was wearing nothing but her white lingerings. She glanced down beneath the bed, laughing to herself, as she had a pure smile. If someone would see her now, they would think she was crazy, and well maybe she was when it came to it... When it came to something she could only do when she was alone, when she could have some free time for herself.

"Ah, finally~" she snickered, while her eyes glinted darkly.

The female got down on all fours, crawling over to the bed, letting her whole weight rest on the cold wooden floor. She bent her head over to the side so she could see bellow her bed, darkness met her eyes, making her almost miss the thing she was looking for. As she saw the small pile of magazines, she reached out to them, and pulled them out as silently she could. The paper ripped at a pair of shoes she hided under her bed, of unknown reasons. Tifa gaped at the scene, her expression pained with different kind of feelings, sadness, angry, disaster!

"Nooo!" she yelled out of her lungs, watching as a small lump of paper got ripped off of the magazine, making a horrid expression come across her.

"Why, why..." she mumbled angrily, her chest growling evilly, while she glared at her shoes for destroying a piece of her fun time to read. Oh well, she could still read it... If it wasn't an important part that is.

Suddenly her door got burst open from the outside, leaving a much breathless man, a man she knew very well.

"Tifa? Did something happen?" he asked hurriedly, some sweat pouring down from the edges of his forehead.

"I'm fine!" She said quite angrily, as she accidentally threw up her head against the bed. She cursed at the pain, as she slowly started dragging herself of the floor.

Cloud could do only one thing but staring, for one Tifa's whole back side was facing him, and she happened to be wearing white undergarments. For some time, he just stood there still in place, and just watching her every move. His eyes unable to look away from that too much revealing form.

"Cloud," her voice ringed through his ears, startling him slightly, as he focused on her speaking. "just don't stand there and stare, I could use some help you know..."

"Help?" Cloud questioned, not understanding what the female had meant.

"Stupid Cloud! I'm stuck, now help me!" Tifa muttered at the man as she tried to struggle and get out of her bed.

"Stuck...? Tifa, how do you even succeed with getting stuck bellow your bed?" Cloud said with a laugh leaving his mouth as he stepped closer to the female who was currently stuck with her head under the bed.

"Cloud!" she pouted. "Don't laugh at me...Just help me already, come on hurry! I don't want to be stuck here forever..."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry Tifa, you'll get out of there before you know it," he smiled as he bent down to the floor, next to her side. He glanced at where she couldn't move and noticed something rope like wrapped around her shoulders, the rope reaching further inside, under her bed. Cloud pondered on it, but cut off the rope with a knife he had in his jacket's pocket. As soon as he cut it of, Tifa dragged herself outside with the magazines she has so much longed for to read. Holding them close to her chest and smiling brightly, she glanced down, noticing her rope cut in two... Her eyes widened at every second and then turned to look at Cloud, while pointing at the rope. Cloud stared back at her and nodded. "Yes I cut it, to release you Tifa."

"Stupid Cloud! That rope is important to me! I use it to a lot of things you know..." she sulked and covered her mouth, blushing bright red.

Cloud looked at her suspiciously. "You use it to what exactly, Tifa?"

"Um... Well... T-t-to... Rope climbing! Yeah, rope climbing!" Tifa said with proudness, the sweat slowly disappearing from her forehead.

"Alright then," Cloud decided not to question it any further, since he clearly saw that she wouldn't tell him even if he did ask for more information. Something he did notice though, was the thing getting squeezed between her chest, and she looked so happy too, about what that ever was. Suddenly a small smirk played across his lips, as he placed one hand on hers, forcing it to let go of whatever she was holding, and he snatched away one magazine.

Tifa almost fainted, she tumbled over her own foot, but got back her balance before she dropped to the ground. "Cloud! Give it back to me! It's not something for you to read!" She yelled hastily, trying to take it, but he held it out of her reach. She pouted angrily at the man and just hoped he wouldn't look inside... Open up one of her dirty little secrets...

"What is this anyway? Huh, Tifa?" of course he had to do the thing she didn't wanted him to do the most, Cloud smirked at her as he opened up a page, and started reading one of her secretes... It wasn't really a magazine where she wrote down her secrets though.. It was just something that she liked reading and could only read it when she was alone.

Cloud's eyes gaped a bit, as he scrolled through the pages quickly, eyeing the pictures calmly. He slammed it shut quietly, his eyes glancing over at the female with an emotionless glance. "So this is what you do when you don't want to be disturbed...I see now, Tifa."

"Um... Cloud! That is so not true! I-I-I got it from Yuffie! Yeah! She forced me to...Um...study things about sex..." Tifa mumbled, blushing a dark red color.

"And that involves ropes..." he asked, looking at her straight in the eye, making her even more embarrassed, and as well nervous.

"Yeah... She gave the rope to me too..." the female murmured, sitting down on the bedsheets, her head low.

"But you said that it was for rope climbing, did you not?" Cloud gazed at her, making her so nervous that she didn't know what to say anymore.

"Um... Well... that was a lie..."

"You lied to me, Tifa? I thought we were close, or was I wrong?" Cloud actually looked sad in her eyes, piercing her whole soul into million of sharp shards.

"Cloud... Cloud I'm sorry! Please forgive me...Of course I couldn't tell you something embarrassing like that..." she lowered her head more, blushing, as some sadness covered her eyes.

"Tifa, I see you're a porn addict..." he whispered huskily through her ear, suddenly being in front of her as he pushed her down on the bed, with him on laying top.

Tifa blushed immediately at the close contact, her heartbeat raising quickly. "I am not a porn...addict...Stupid Cloud..."

"Yes you are, maybe I should show you in your place? You horny little girl..." he said darkly, biting down on her earlobe as he smirked.

Tifa moaned slightly, closing her eyes, feeling herself getting warmer inside. The man hovering above her started licking from her ear to her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip gently, making her blush spread all over her body. After some time Tifa finally opened up her mouth and let his tongue roam inside, tasting her sweet cavern.

Suddenly the door got kicked open, two small children calling for both of them.

"Tifa! Cloud! Where are you? We need food!"

"Yeah!"

Cloud laid above Tifa, shielding her to the kids view, he looked back to them, and answered. "Dencel, Marlene we will be right there. Please wait a bit more."

"Ok!" Marlene said, smiling widely as she strolled away.

Denzel who was still in the room, looked around but founding no black haired female. "Where's Tifa?"

"...She's in the bathroom, now go down and wait for a bit more, Denzel," Cloud took one long minute before he replied. He looked down at a bright red Tifa before he answered the boy, she looked like she would burst any minute now. As soon as Denzel left, Tifa let out the breath she was holding from not getting known.

"Cloud... damn you..." she mumbled and slowly left a small kiss on top of his mouth, kicking him off of her with an evil smile.

Cloud groaned and rubbed his head as he met with the hard wooden floor. "Tifa, that was mean..." he pouted childishly.

"I don't care... Now let's go!" she laughed and walked over towards him, pulling him up, and dragging him down to make some food for them all.

"Don't forget that I'll still tie you up..." Cloud said before they left downstairs, earning himself a slap on the cheek from a blushing red-faced woman.

"Shut up...Not here, stupid Cloud..."

**End **

**Edit: Have edited some mistakes :D**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story one-shot plus my first TifaCloud ever, I love this paring so much ;) 3 (I have found some misses that I'll change later :D or tomorrow, I'm off to bed soon :P )**


End file.
